


In This Life: A Barking Dog Winery Story

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small slice of life on the wedding day of John and Rodney's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Life: A Barking Dog Winery Story

The day dawned crisp and clear; the sky an impossible blue, the sun burning off the light mist. Brightly colored autumn leaves made a dramatic backdrop to the fields holding the last of the year’s harvest. The acres planted with sunflowers and rows of Gerber daisies added to the festive atmosphere common during fall. 

The early morning air still held a bit of chill and the scent of last night’s fires lingered. But the day promised to be warm and sunny. Beneath the wood smoke, a lazy breeze stirred up the rich scents of fertile earth, sea salt, the sharp aroma of horses, and the yeasty odor of the many wineries.

John woke slowly in Rodney’s arms. Decades of safety and domesticity had allowed for that. It had been years since he awoke all at once, his body primed for danger and action. He snuggled into the reassuring bulk of his husband, unwilling to begin the day.

Rodney, nuzzled the top of his head, feeling as conflicted as he knew John to be. He would have liked nothing better than to make slow, lazy love, but there was far too much to do. “Come on, John. We need to shower and be out of the house by 8 AM.”

“Shouldn’t we get _some_ consideration?” he groaned.

“I’m sure Cassidy wouldn’t mind, but are you really willing to fight Jeannie, your mother, Leah, Winsome, Nicola, and the rest of the women that are about to descend on us?”

Shuddering, John answered, “I was a Colonel in the United States Air Force, Rodney. I think I can handle a bunch of women.”

Rodney snorted. “You were a Colonel for five minutes. And between my sister and your mother, they’d make the entire Joint Chiefs shake in their combat boots. Throw in the rest of them and I think they could take over the world in a day or two.”

John laughed at the truth of that. “Come on. I’ll make sure Conner is up, you get the shower hot,” he instructed.

~*~

John, Rodney, Conner, and Patrick were headed out the door an hour later when the women of their large, extended family began arriving. They came carrying dresses and make up bags, all them giggling and talking, their high spirits very much in evidence. 

The men headed to the guesthouse where Michael and the men were gathering. Their suits had been delivered to the guesthouse yesterday. John was happy he’d made the decision all those years ago to make the living room large and welcoming. 

They entered the house to raucous laughter. Michael was ensconced in an easy chair while David, Jack, Daniel, Kaleb, Brad, Teal’c, and every other man there shouted out advice about marriage. Michael was easy going, but he looked pale and nervous. He seemed relieved to see John and Rodney.

“What are you idiots doing?” Rodney demanded. 

“Relax, Rodney,” David advised. “Since he refused a bachelor party, we were just giving him some tips.”

“I’ll end you if you scare him into leaving Cassidy at the altar, David,” John grinned.

“Yeah, I don’t think you need to worry about that, John,” David replied. “He’s got it so bad for Cas, it’s sorta pathetic. He reminds me of my son in law.”

“Ha-ha, dad,” Victor groused. “They’re all a bunch of comedians in this family, Michael, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

“Yes, your father in law in particular,” Rodney agreed. “Remind us to tell you about the gift he gave us when the twins were born.”

“I think he might have given me and Sabrina the same gift when Olivia was born,” Victor laughed.

“Everything under control at the main house?” Michael asked.

“The women have all arrived, the chairs are being set up, the flowers and the photographers are set to arrive at 9, and the band is going to set up an hour before the ceremony,” Rodney detailed. He turned to Jack. “Everything ready to go at the Pavilion?”

“The florists will be setting up the floral arrangements later on in the afternoon, the band will get set up before they eat, the DJ is ready to go, and Bernie’s got everything under control. Anything else Walter will see to,” Jack reassured the nervous astrophysicist. ‘I’ll thank you to remember that Daniel and I married off two girls.”

Daniel snorted. “Jack forgets the months of hair pulling he did. He’s lucky he’s not bald.” 

Jack blushed much to the amusement of every man in the room.

“Michael, take a walk with me,” John ordered.

Used to following directions from John after working for him for the last five years, Michael immediately rose and followed his soon to be father in law.

John led him to the sitting area in the middle of the garden. “I contacted your parents to let them know you were getting married,” John said. 

“I’m under no illusions about my family, John. How bad was it?” Michael asked.

“It wasn’t the most pleasant conversation I’ve ever had. Let’s just say they would prefer to not hear from ether of us again,” John said. “The good news is you’re marrying into a huge family, Michael.”

“I’ve felt that way from the very first time I took Cassidy out,” Michael confessed. He laughed suddenly. “You remember I brought you and Rodney sugar snap pea ice cream?”

“Yeah. Rodney was horrified that there were actual peas in it,” John chortled. 

“I didn’t know what to bring. If one of you had been a woman, I would’ve come with two bunches of flowers.”

“I’ll tell you a little secret. We knew that first night that we’d just met our future son in law,” John admitted.

“I’ve got a gift for you and Rodney that I think you’ll like a little better,” Michael said.

“Really? I don’t see how you could possible top sugar snap pea ice cream. You know it’s on the menu for tonight.”

“I do know. I had the Adler’s set aside a dozen gallons of it.”

~*~

John and Michael returned to the guesthouse and found the groomsmen in various stages of dress. He and Cassidy had decided on full dress tails for the groomsmen and for her father’s, grandfather and uncle. Conner was Michael’s best man and her cousin Andrew was a groomsman. The wedding party was huge, which was not unusual among this group.

Michael went into the bedroom and returned carrying a large shopping bag. “Gift time,” he announced.

“About time,” Conner teased.

Michael looked around the room, eyeing the many groomsmen along with the other men who were part of his family and his life. “I’d like to thank you all for your support. Cassie and I talked about it and we decided that there are so many people we need to thank, so… well, we might have gone a little overboard with the gifts.” 

He began handing out packages. Every man in the room received a black pocket watch. “I have a little something extra for John and Rodney,” he said handing them each a small square box wrapped in silver. “This is my promise to you to love Cassidy forever.”

They tore into the boxes to find platinum cufflinks in the shape of the infinity symbol. “You better make sure of that, Michael. John’s got guns and I know how to use them,” Rodney said dryly.

John made a pleased sound as he examined the cufflinks. “I wouldn’t worry so much about Rodney, Cassie is more than capable of kicking your ass,” John noted. 

“Don’t I know it,” Michael acknowledged.

~*~

Rodney found John in the stable, feeding one of the yearlings’ bits of apple. Over the years, Rodney had seen John hundreds of times in the stable, but never while dressed in a black tux with tails. “You ready for this?” he asked gently.

John turned with tears in his eyes. “No, not at all. I don’t think there is any way to be ready. How come you’re so calm?” John asked, eyeing his husband dressed in an identical tux and tails.

Rodney moved to take John in his arms. “Winsome slipped me some Valium.” He fished around in his pocket and pulled out two small yellow pills. “I’ve got some for you. They’re very mild,” he noted calmly.

John snorted. “You liar, you.”

“Yes, well, it isn’t everyday we marry off a kid.”

“Where is she?” John asked.

“In her bedroom. She wants to see us.”

“Where is everyone else?”

“Michael’s still in the guesthouse and Conner is trying to keep him calm. Everyone else is dressed and just waiting,” Rodney answered.

“Give me those Valium,” John demanded.

Rodney handed them over and John dry swallowed them. They ambled back into the house, avoiding the large, loud crowd spread out in the kitchen and living room. Knocking on the bedroom door, Cassidy called for them to come in.

She was seated at her vanity, daubing a bit of perfume onto her wrists. “You wanted to see us, sweetie?” John questioned.

She stood and both men inhaled sharply. She was a vision in her beautiful Cinderella gown, her dark thick hair artfully swept up. She handed John a pearl necklace, “Fasten this for me, will you?”

“That’s your grandmother’s?” he asked.

“Yes, something borrowed,” she answered.

“What did you do for the rest?” Rodney inquired.

“A blue garter belt, Aunt Jeannie and Aunt Leah gave me a vintage clip,” she said turning to show them. “And Grandpa gave me new emerald studs.”

“Good, so you’re all covered,” Rodney stated.

“I am. I wanted to give you something before the ceremony.”

“We already got the cufflinks,” John held his arm up showing her.

“Oh, that was from Michael.” She reached for the large box on the bed. “This is something I made for the both of you,”

She watched as John opened the box and removed a large thick album. “I’ve been working on this since I got engaged. It’s the story of your life, both your lives.”

John placed the album on the bed and opened it. The first pages began with his birth and childhood and continued through his military career. The next section was Rodney’s life. And then came their lives together and eventually with Cassidy and Conner. There were some empty pages at the end. “I figure for grandchildren,” she explained.

“This is - - amazing,” John choked out. “Where…?”

“Oh, I got lots of help. I think I’ve got photos from anyone who ever met you, Daddy. Same for you Papa.”

Rodney put the book back in the box. “We’ll treasure this, Cassidy. Thank you.”

“John pulled out his new watch. “It’s almost time. Are you ready?”

Cassidy’s tinkling laugh filled the room. “Don’t ever tell Michael, but I’ve been ready for this day since the first time he asked me out.”

~*~

They’d expected five hundred guests for the reception, but certainly hadn’t expected even half that number for the ceremony. As a result, about a hundred people were forced to stand, but no one seemed to mind.

The bridesmaids in their elegant black gowns and their handsome well turned out escorts set the scene. The entire audience was hushed in expectation as the bride made her entrance, escorted by her fathers. There was a collective intake of breath when Cassidy’s stunning gown was seen for the first time.

Standing at the altar, Michael could only stare at the woman he was marrying as she made her way down the aisle.

“He looks like he’s going to faint,” John softly laughed.

“Nah, he’s just in awe of me. As he should be,” Cassidy said jokingly, sounding just like Rodney.

John and Rodney managed to mostly hold it together during the ceremony. At least that’s what the rest of the family allowed them to believe. 

~*~

The reception was the best party most had attended in years. The food was fabulous. Even Winsome could find no faults. She was proud of her staff and relieved to know that they could pull out all the stops without her hovering over them.

The music was a mix of live and recorded and the dance floor was crowded the entire night except when the meal was being served. The highlight of the night was when the bride and groom along with the bridal party thanked John and Rodney in dance. 

After the first dance to ‘Annie’s Song’ as a married couple, the bridal party began to waltz to Can’t Help Falling In Love and then segued into a line dance accompanied to ‘I Walk the Line.’

Both John and Rodney broke down during the father daughter dance. John had picked ‘Isn’t She Lovely?’ and Rodney’s choice was ‘What a Wonderful World.’ Jeannie, Winsome, and Irene Adler stood in place as Michael’s mother as they took turns dancing with him to ‘My Wish.’

~*~

John lit a fire in the bedroom as Rodney showered, despite the late hour. They were both keyed up and sleep was hours away. Patrick and Kathleen were in the guesthouse as was Andrew. David and Leah were at Sabrina and Victor’s house, likely slobbering over their new grandchild.

John quickly showered and came out to find his husband seated in the large easy chair and unsuccessfully holding back tears as he flipped through the scrapbook Cassidy had made them. The fire was crackling merrily and cast interesting shadows.

“Hey, babe,” John called softly.

“I can’t believe our little girl is married,” Rodney said. “We shouldn’t have ever let her start dating.”

“At least she’s married to a good man. And she got the doctorate first.”

Rodney pointed to a photo of a grinning Cassidy. “You remember her first day of school?”

“Yeah. You didn’t handle that well either,” John recalled.

Rodney snorted. “At least I didn’t buy the house around the corner for them.”

“Don’t you even, McKay. Don’t think I don’t know you offered Madeline twice the value of her house,” John retorted.

“She told you, huh?”

“Yes. She came over and said she was sorry you had dementia. She wanted to know if she could do anything for me.”

“I’ll bet she did. It’s been almost thirty years and she still doesn’t get that you’re totally gay.”

“I had to explain that Cassidy was getting married and you wanted her to live nearby. I think she was disappointed you didn’t have dementia.”

“That bitch,” Rodney complained.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed and snuggle.”

Slipping under the thick comforter they’d just put on last week, they soon fell asleep, content. Outside, the temperature was dropping, and the stars were cold and distant points of light. They’d passed another milestone in their life. And, what a life it had been. They had love and family and friends. An embarrassment of riches for two men who’d never thought they could have it all.

They slept, secure in the knowledge that they’d gained a son and their daughter would never be alone as they had been before they’d found each other. The happiness they’d found in this small corner of the world wasn’t some small thing; it was everything.


End file.
